


Aftermath

by reminiscingintherain



Series: Pride [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, headlines, this is so short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: London Pride: The Aftermath.After coming out (and coming back!) so spectacularly and dramatically at London Pride, what is the reaction?





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write this...!! I was planning on skipping out on this week, but I got to chatting with the girls and this happened!!!
> 
> Huge shout out to the GCs - you know who you are and you're all awesome.
> 
> [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) and [Katie](http://larrymaybe22.tumblr.com/) \- the most fabulous betas in the world for getting this done literally within minutes of me sharing it.
> 
> _This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "zebra". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,[click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/zebra), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt)._

The doorbell rang through the house, startling both Harry and Louis from their breakfasts.

“You expecting anyone?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Nope, but I’ll put fifty quid on it being the lads,” Harry replied, getting to his feet and padding out to get the door.

“I’m not taking that, it’s too easy!” Louis called after him, clearing the table of their breakfast bowls and spoons.

Harry let out a loud laugh as he tugged the front door open and leaned against it, smirking at their bandmates standing on the doorstep.

“Morning,” he greeted them. “What are you lot doing here? And how the hell did you get Zayn out of bed this early?”

“Firstly, fuck you,” Zayn muttered, pointing a finger at him. “Secondly, where’s the coffee?” He pushed past Harry and sauntered into the house, heading for the kitchen.

“Morning, Zaynie,” Louis greeted him, holding out a large, steaming mug of coffee.

“Lifesaver,” Zayn sighed. “Morning, Lou-bear.”

Louis stared at him for a moment.

“Are... are you wearing zebra print?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a collab with the Kooples,” Zayn sighed, leaning back against the counter as the others came through. “I didn’t want the zebra, but they did. I went with it cos they went with one of my other ideas. Bit of a compromise, I guess.”

“I hope you’re getting paid a lot for it,” Niall commented. “Cos it looks feckin’ ridiculous.”

Zayn didn’t answer, except to flip the V with one hand as he took a seat at the table.

“I think he looks lovely,” Liam said loyally.

“Suck-up,” Harry muttered, sitting down again and winking at Louis. “But anyway, why are you all here? Did we arrange something and Lou and I forgot?”

“Nialler thought we should get together to read the response to yesterday,” Zayn sighed. “I said I didn’t want to know the response until later in the day, or even until tomorrow, but apparently I’m boring.”

“I didn’t say you were boring,” Niall huffed. “I said you were being a little too conservative, and I think you should be a bit more proactive.”

“That means boring in every language, Niall,” Louis chuckled. “But I get what you’re meaning. I’m terrified of looking, though.”

“We’ll all do it together,” Liam promised. “So it’s all dealt with at the same time. We can take it.” He gave a cheesy smile. “Fireproof, remember?”

“You utter sap, Payno,” Harry threw a croissant at him.

“I’m so hoping that the fans have been their usual amazing selves, and come out swinging rainbow flags like the banners they brought to our concerts,” Zayn said with a shaky breath.

“Some brought rainbow flags to the gigs as well,” Liam pointed out. “So those fans will have our backs for definite.”

“Yeah, look at Harry’s gigs,” Louis added. “They literally turned the arenas into huge rainbows.”

“I’m not sure if we should use me as an example,” Harry said awkwardly.

“Styles has always gotta be the odd one out, huh?” Louis winked.

Harry huffed and glared playfully, but dutifully pulled out his phone, unlocking the screen and tapping through to the music and entertainment section of the news app, as the others all did the same.

“Are we ready?” He asked.

“As we’ll ever be,” Niall said with a deep breath.

“Let’s do this,” Liam murmured.

‘ONE DIRECTION WOW THE CROWDS AT LONDON PRIDE! SEE THE PICS HERE!’

‘THEY’RE BACK! ONE DIRECTION MAKE SURPRISE ANNOUNCEMENT AT LONDON PRIDE’

‘SO THAT’S WHAT IT MEANT... ONE DIRECTION COME OUT AT PRIDE’

‘IT DEFINITELY MAKES US FEEL ALIVE - ONE DIRECTION AT LONDON PRIDE’

“Seems... positive?” Liam hedged, looking around nervously.

“It does indeed,” Niall agreed.

“Don’t look in the comments,” Zayn reminded them. “That’s where the bullshit will be, and I don’t think we deserve any of that. Let’s just be thankful for the positive press.” He glanced around. “Now, who’s going to brave tumblr first?”

“I’ll do it,” Harry volunteered.

“He’s gonna log in on his secret Louis Tomlinson blog,” Louis smirked. “He follows all the Larries.”

“You can hush up over there, Boo,” Harry said, not looking up from his phone. “Or I’ll start posting shit on it.” He glanced up briefly. “Namely photos that are currently considered private?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Louis gasped, scandalised.

“Try me,” Harry cocked an eyebrow.

“When you two have finished flirting, can someone give us an update on the fandom?” Niall sighed.

“I’m getting there,” Harry huffed.

‘OMG I TOLD YOU ALL SOMETHING WAS HAPPENING AT PRIDE THIS YEAR!!!! I TOLD YOU!!! (I mean, I had no idea it would be anything like this, or this amazing, but.. I TOLD YOU!!)’

‘I hope Simon and Dan are freaking out right now. Simon cos his money’s just shit all over him, and Dan cos our boys are out there being better gays than he could ever hope to be. Oh, and he didn’t get the exclusive LOLLL’

‘MY BOYS. FINALLY. THEY ARE FINALLY FREE. MY HEART IS LIGHT. MY CROPS ARE WATERED. MY SKIN IS CLEAR. EVERYTHING IS WELL IN THE WORLD.’

‘About. Damn. Time.’

‘FYI. I’M DELETING EVERY SINGLE ANTI ANON WHO IS ACCUSING ME AND MY FRIENDS OF FORCING THIS ON THEM. COS IF YOU HAVEN’T YET REALISED THAT THIS HAS HIT ALL OF US OUT OF NOWHERE, THEN YOU’RE CLEARLY NOT PAYING ATTENTION. NOW LEAVE ME TO MY TEARS AND PRIDE.’

‘Brb sobbing uncontrollably rn.’

‘HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE WINNING TEAM? FUCKING GREAT. TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW. (and kiss my ass if you hate it)’

‘Antis. Now that your worlds have been brought to a crashing halt, I just want you all to know that my inbox is open. I’m here for you. I’m more than happy to gloat like fuck over this cos you’ve been utter pains in our collective asses for ten fucking years. So fuck all of y’all.’

‘SO. FUCKING. PROUD. #speechless’

Harry looked up with a smirk.

“I think they’re taking it pretty well.”

**Author's Note:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/186167146335/aftermath-by-reminiscingintherain-harrylouis)]


End file.
